User talk:Ninjajohn7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikilock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Onigiri wiki.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icedragon64 (Talk) 20:08, 16 May 2010 Please take a look... You may respect me, but apparently not all Locks feel the same way about me. Please take a look at my Userpage. Perhaps you could speak to someone about this. I look forward to leaving this Wiki in capable Lock hands soon enough, but not yet. I don't use abusive language and I don't expect it from anyone here. Thanks, Icedragon64 23:54, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry about Envelope he is mad at you for some reason As far as I can make out Envelope is made because he created a page for Envelope with nothing but a pic- no link at all. This was before anyone told me that y'all were planning to make a stack of Placemarker empty pages to start with. As I explained to him, I was expecting the need to get in place some kind of checks quite quickly to stop just anyone dumping just any page here- which is what we are used to on Wikigrounds. therefore, I proposed deleting it and said "you have a week to sort it out!" This is what we would do on WikiG, (on wikipedia we would delete) I have appologised on the Envelope Talk page for any offence and accepted his explanation. Leaf removed the message from my page, but Envelope put it back so I banned him for 3 days. I have told Envelope that if he wishes to come back and edit I will say no more about it. I don't mind being told off, I only object to the language etc. Icedragon64 15:21, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Great Work You and the others are doing a great job to get things started. I hope y'all will get into pages other than pages of Locks some time, as frankly, its would be much more interesting to me at least. As you can see, I proof read every new page, but over time, I will back away as you guys develop your own style. I set a possible style and standard,but its up to you if you want to keep it. I would like to know more about your multiple websites and how the Locks work. Take a look here Icedragon64 15:24, May 20, 2010 (UTC) thank you hopefuly us locks won't forget this how do I make sections for my page? I looked around and saw that people had(I am useing leaf for example). history/ leaf the animator/ leaf the character. how to add sections? Same as you just did here! By beginning with a Level 2 Header, as you did with the question "how do I...?" Note that this gives a pair of = signs on either side; if you want a subheading inside that header, make it three = signs. Post your questions to me on MY talk page, otherwise I probably won't see them! I spotted this by luck. Some wiki people answer questions written on their talk page under the question; some, such as Salnax and myself, write the answers on the questioner's talk page. Please come and explore Wikigrounds. You will be a a member on all Wikia wikis, so you can edit as a member there too. The theme of the month for May is Computer game parodies, so if you have a favourite major computer game parody- mine is Tuper Tario Tros - you can help edit it, or if we haven't written the page, write it! Icedragon64 00:03, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Page about Collection? Should we have a page about the Lock Collection? If so, what would it have in it that is NOT on the page itself? The Collection is important; it is part of what defines the Legion is Important on NG, but we don't want yet more pages with nothing on them. The page could/should explain the significance and working of the Collection to those NOT familiar with NG Collections, as this is NOT a wiki about Newgrounds, you guys submit to many other sites. Icedragon64 00:14, May 23, 2010 (UTC)